


【飞云系】《地下室》（下+后记）

by borrowsmoke



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowsmoke/pseuds/borrowsmoke
Kudos: 10





	【飞云系】《地下室》（下+后记）

·下  
开春，罗云熙几乎每天都在培训班练舞，六月份马上就要考核，他晚上十点半从学校出来，脚步虚脱闻着小吃街的味儿往巷子里飘。  
路过网吧，前台小哥隔着半开的门叫住他，门口的灯牌坏了个字，只剩“地下”还在倔强地闪。  
罗云熙见他刚拖完地，没进门，在台阶上等他出来，网吧里还剩俩人趴在电脑桌前扒泡面。  
小哥从抽屉里拿出一个丝绒小盒子，站在门口递给他：  
“前天小宇来了一趟，让我把这个盒子给你。”他看着罗云熙接过盒子有点发懵，随口一问，“他不是成天黏你身上吗，怎么还让我转交给你？吵架了？”  
罗云熙把盒子塞进夹克口袋里：“没有，他不是忙高考嘛，估计老师抓得紧。”  
他向小哥道谢，手揣在兜里紧紧捏着盒子，还没等小哥追问就又浮着脚步飘走了。

某年夏天他在天桥下，一个穿连襟大褂的老头叫住他，要给他算命。  
那时候他刚到B城，才18，觉得自己命途多舛，老头儿再胡说估计也编不出比他更悲惨的命运，于是问：“怎么个算法？”  
老头故作深沉地拉起他的手细细端详，半晌，语气沉重地说：  
“你这事业线和感情线都长，就是太杂，前路不可参详。”  
“什么意思？是好是坏都看不出吗？”  
那老头戴着副黑色的圆形眼镜，闻言推了推镜框，指着他手中琐碎的细线说：“你这娃娃天生想事儿多，以后要记着，昨日之日不可留，留不住的就放手。所谓‘信命’就是这么个道理，命里有时终须有，没有莫强求。”  
老头捻着山羊胡，罗云熙被他看得心里发毛，当时觉得那老头说了跟没说一样，压根没放在心上。  
他回到地下室，从兜里掏出小盒子，那块表原封不动地放在里面。  
可是表盘后面原先的名字已经没有了，陈飞宇找人磨去，刻了“罗云熙”。  
这是要和他清算，可是他俩纠缠两年，又岂是还了一块表就能算得清的。

院子里那棵梧桐树长得很高，夏天知了叫个不停，树下不再停着山地车，吴大爷的儿子搬了一个半人高的水缸在树荫底下。  
答辩，高考，毕业。  
往日数年的人生里忐忑许久的大事就这么随着树叶抽根发芽蓬勃茂盛悄然过去了。  
吴大爷扇着蒲扇坐在石头上，他在缸里养了株睡莲，现在开得正盛。  
六月初，高考完那天阴雷滚滚，猴子拽着陈飞宇去网吧打排位，拖到门口，前台那小哥两个月没见他，特别热情，说他瘦了，长高了：  
“罗云熙上个月毕业的时候来这儿还念叨你，说你学业忙，怕是离开之前见不了你最后一面。”  
其实罗云熙压根儿没提陈飞宇，只是陈飞宇平时话不多，小哥见了他心里总莫名有点儿怵，非要和他聊天的时候谈谈罗云熙，才能从那张没什么表情的脸上看出一丝情绪起伏。  
陈飞宇甩开猴子的手，冷冷地说我借你山地车用用。  
猴子还没反应过来，等他大吼“那我怎么回家去！”，连人带车早就没了影。  
陈飞宇骑着一辆山地车一路狂奔，他迫不及待地想见罗云熙，好像脱了中学生的校服就有了不管不顾的勇气。  
他不知道这两个月在较哪门子劲，非把罗云熙逼上梁山才算完，可他自己实际上也清楚，就算拿刀架他脖子上，罗云熙也不可能会和他厮混一辈子。  
西边的天积了厚厚一片黑云，嗡隆隆的雷声在滚动。  
吴大爷正准备上楼，看见陈飞宇过来，让他先别进去，笑呵呵地说你哥女朋友在里面，刚进门。  
陈飞宇脑袋嗡的一下，太阳穴突突跳。  
他三个月之前买了一个诺基亚，和罗云熙的同款，硬得能砸核桃，躺在床上玩贪吃蛇困得砸了好几次鼻子。  
他站在梧桐树下，刚好可以看到地下室的铁栅栏，罗云熙在给那女孩倒水。  
那个女孩正对着他坐在椅子上，罗云熙侧坐在床沿，她有一对浅浅的酒窝，长发圆脸，一看就是讨人喜欢的类型。  
罗云熙接起电话，陈飞宇在那端问：  
“你准备什么时候走？”  
十八九的人长得很快，罗云熙侧过去看铁栅栏外面的梧桐树，陈飞宇站在树下绷得笔直。  
“收拾好就走，总不能一辈子待在地下室。”  
“那是你女朋友？”  
罗云熙沉默不语，陈飞宇等了三秒，说了声“行。”干脆地把电话挂断。  
他最后一眼看到那女孩坐在椅子上给罗云熙削苹果，一刀一刀仿佛在剜他的心。  
骑着山地车，大滴的雨落下来砸得脸生疼，路过样板房看到一个穿大裤衩的青年端着一碗面条，手挡在碗上遮雨。  
他突然就想到那年夏天罗云熙穿着灰色裤衩给他做饭的背影，和卧的两个溏心荷包蛋。  
他骑得飞快，回忆最后成了碎片，随着风生生划脸。

夏天的雨来的急去的快，今年台风擦着B城过去，防涝预警提前发布，水库开闸放水准备做得充分，总算没前年那么狼狈。  
转眼到了秋天，水缸里的睡莲开了又败，吴大爷买了一个收音机，躺在藤椅上听《岳飞传》。  
梧桐叶簌簌飘落，积了小半个水缸。  
罗云熙裹着一件齐膝的风衣，他拎着几颗白菜，买了两块豆腐，细长的手指露在外面勒出两道深深的红印子。  
低着头刘海有些扎眼睛，他揉了揉自己的头发，好像长了，应该去理个发。  
吴大爷正听到岳飞惨死，见他远远跟自己打招呼，也随口问道：  
“你和那个小宇什么时候办喜事哇？”  
罗云熙刚想先把豆腐挂在窗户栅栏上，闻言手一顿，心抽了一下：  
“大爷诶，人家姑娘叫小鱼撒。”他不等老头继续追问，继续说：“上个星期刚给您讲那是我姨家表妹，不是啥子女朋友。”  
吴大爷点点头，老人到了某一个年龄老得很快，可能夏天还在吆吆喝喝跟人打麻将，转到秋天就腰疼得下不了楼。  
他掏钥匙开门，低头一看，突然发现铁栅栏上还拴着两根红绳，气球已经瘪了，贴墙垂着，彩带颜色也褪成了白色。  
两年居然一直都没解下来，而他也没发现从什么时候开始，当看向窗外，再也没有气球在迎风飘舞。  
他看了一眼垂下的气球皮，没去管它，似乎和陈飞宇在一起的这两年如一场大梦，梦醒了，就剩这两根红绳还藕断丝连。

如果冬天有气味，罗云熙觉得是烤地瓜味儿。  
三楼爱煎带鱼的那户人家要添新丁，那女主人怀着孕闻不了鱼腥味，天天让他男人给她买烤地瓜。  
罗云熙今天哪里都没去，天气预报说这两天有雪，从早上起来就瘫在床上打了一天游戏机，不住地往窗外看也没见有一片雪花飘下来。  
这游戏机还是上小学的时候他爸爸出差给他带回来的生日礼物，过了二十年已经磨损得不成样子，依旧只能玩几局俄罗斯方块。  
玻璃窗上起了一层雾气，他用手划开一道白，外面天空阴沉沉的，耳畔响起树叶抖落的簌簌声。  
这么冷的天气，谁也不想出去，他把一本杂志压在泡面桶上，壶在炉子上烧水，发出哨子一样的响声。  
他刚把水灌上，顶上的白炽灯突然闪了一下，灭了。  
火在炉子里跃动，在无光的地下室里照得墙壁通红。  
罗云熙光着腿，披上那件黑色旧羽绒服，跑到楼洞的电闸那里去看，闸没跳，那就应该是整栋楼的线路被烧了。  
夏天他们这栋楼变压器经常坏，不仅房子旧，横在半空的电线也不知道是哪个年岁的古董。  
罗云熙看着对面楼上的万家灯火，吸着鼻子跑回屋子里。  
他钻进被子，炉火噼里啪啦地响，时间才晚上七点，根本睡不着，只能摸黑把游戏机玩到没电，终于眼睛发酸，打算睡觉。  
睡了不到两个小时，地下室的铁门被人敲响，罗云熙还在睡梦里没醒过神，接着又听到钥匙怼锁孔的声音。  
金属相碰发出一声声细碎的响动，在黑漆漆的冬夜里特别诡异。  
罗云熙噌地一下被吓醒了，冷汗直流，他心脏怦怦跳，从床头抄起台灯，屏息看着门。  
门轻轻推开，陈飞宇出现在门口。  
罗云熙忘了陈飞宇还装着他家钥匙，自己也没换锁。  
陈飞宇闷头进来把包一扔，脱了外套和牛仔裤扔椅子上，轻车熟路地走到床边脱掉鞋和袜子，钻进罗云熙里边儿贴墙的那一小块地儿，面朝墙睡了。  
罗云熙手里还拎着台灯，搞不清现在是做梦还是真的，毕竟他这半年没少做关于陈飞宇的荒唐梦。  
陈飞宇从被子里把衬衫也扔出来，用胳膊搂他肚子，筋疲力尽地说：“先睡。我要累死了，一路从南桥走到安置区，没一辆出租。”  
应该是很久没喝水，罗云熙听到他声音沙哑，透过火光看到嘴唇干得起皮。  
雪已经下了一个半小时，一开始就势头很猛，鹅毛一样的大雪一块一块地飘下来，没多大一会儿就积了厚厚一层，大概B城好多年没下这么大雪，供电部门没做好防备工作，小半个城都停了电。  
从沙河划一道，一半光明一半黑暗。  
他们这个安置区都是老房子，平时就没多少出租车经过，这个天气更找不出一辆来，陈飞宇闷着头从南桥公交车站一路踏雪走到这里。  
罗云熙穿着半截袖的棉睡衣，光着胳膊给他把衣服叠好，衣服抖开的时候还残留着外面的冷气，2001年的第一场雪好像因为陈飞宇的突然出现造访了这间黑漆漆的地下室。  
他躺陈飞宇旁边，觉得陈飞宇身体特别烫，隔着衬衣都能烫得他贴着床沿绷成块朽木。  
半夜陈飞宇嘟嘟囔囔说梦话，他才知道陈飞宇是真的发烧了。  
C城的冬天比这里要暖和许多，大概陈飞宇什么都没准备，换洗衣服也没带，背着包就千里跋涉地跑过来，就如那次暴雨灌城不要命。  
陈飞宇一觉睡到第二天下午一点，睁眼看见罗云熙披着个羽绒服蹲在炉子旁边给他洗裤子。  
衬衫已经洗干净了，挂在铁丝上，内裤也在上面挂着。  
他抽了抽鼻子，脸有点发热。  
罗云熙看他一眼，把炉子上煨的玉米面粥端给他，手在水里泡得久了像刚从冰窖里捞上来的一条冻鱼。  
陈飞宇攥住他的手，问，你怎么不知道烧点热水洗。  
罗云熙把手抽出来，说壶没换新的，还跟哨子似的响，怕吵醒你。  
陈飞宇看着他，他们大半年没见，离开时走得干脆，回来得也突然，应该有很多话要说，可是两个人默契得像跷跷板的两端，谁都不肯先开口，这样心知肚明的默契刚刚够保持平衡。  
地下室的温度也刚好够一个人去温暖另一个人。  
罗云熙埋在一团大红色被子里，感受臀瓣被陈飞宇揉捏，性器在穴口一下一下戳弄，满屋子雪花膏的味儿。  
进去的时候罗云熙疼得满脑子“仙人板板”，陈飞宇过了半年去触碰他的身体，还是感到心悸，罗云熙光着身体背上全是汗，好像一不留神就会逃出手掌心。  
陈飞宇掐着他的腰，往自己胯上撞，罗云熙闷在棉被里呻吟，疼得只能看到眼前的一片火红。  
从下午一直到晚上，外面雪积了厚厚一层，窗帘拉着看不见银装素裹，只有满室旖旎。  
他们试了各种姿势，罗云熙坐在上面被握着腰扭动，他没什么经验，性器滑出来又用冰凉的手塞进去，陈飞宇仰躺着看他高潮，头皮都要爽得炸开。  
最后天黑透，陈飞宇在他身后侧躺着搂住他的腰，性器半软还没舍得从身体里出来，罗云熙嘴唇苍白，脸烫得发红，背过身不去看他。  
后面疼得麻木，只有发胀的感觉，和急剧膨胀的羞耻感。  
“出去。”  
陈飞宇有些内疚地问：  
“你……难受吗？”  
剩下的话问不出，想也知道第一次肯定难受，偏偏现在脑子不争气。  
穴口的软肉又红又肿，陈飞宇退出去，一股白浊从后面涌出来，他从床头撕了一团卫生纸，红着脸给他擦干净。  
罗云熙本来以为他们的感情是一盒炮仗，点火，鸣响，然后随着烟一缕缕地散尽，后来发现不是这样。  
他俩像是在山上烧了一把野火，哪怕最后火灭了，各奔东西，也得互相折磨直到春风吹又生的那一天。

年关将近，超市里人满为患，他俩进门的时候看到一个穿着棉袄的大爷和他儿子女儿站在外面，满脸愁容地说:  
“不用叫警察，人这么多查也查不出来，先别跟你妈说……”  
罗云熙回头看了一眼，三轮车上有油和两大兜子菜，想也知道是钱被人偷了。  
他拽了下陈飞宇的袖子，让他看好贵重物品，快过年了人杂得很。  
“知道。”  
陈飞宇把他的手揣进自己口袋，回头看罗云熙惊得瞳孔放大，笑着说我看牢了。

过完年就要开学，罗云熙问他什么时候走，陈飞宇支支吾吾半天，终于说不想回学校了，已经申请退学，那里再好也没有罗云熙。  
他问罗云熙什么时候回老家，他跟他一起回去，起码高中学历也能进个厂子打工，养活他不成问题。  
罗云熙没回答，外面鞭炮声吵得他心里乱七八糟，负罪感跟石头一样压得喘不过气。  
陈飞宇趴在床上玩他手机，游戏机已经坏了，换了新电池屏幕也没反应。  
罗云熙的沉默让他想起夏天待在这儿的那个姑娘。  
安安静静坐在一边削苹果，而自己是落地的果皮，狼狈地坠在地上，浑身是泥。  
忽然觉得自己很可怜，好像罗云熙压根儿没想把他安排进将来里。  
自始至终不过是自己一厢情愿而已。  
八点多联欢会开始，陈飞宇趴在床尾鼓捣半天终于有了声音，罗云熙站在案板前包饺子，中途出去接了个电话，回来时饺子皮都皴了。  
饺子下破好几个，陈飞宇坐在小马扎上仰脸笑着说我就喜欢吃破的饺子，汤都有韭菜味儿。  
韭菜味儿不好闻，更何况还吃了俩腊八蒜。  
接吻的时候几乎想先把陈飞宇推去刷牙。  
但是做爱可以不用前面的嘴，罗云熙手扶着案板，双腿略弯方便陈飞宇进入，围裙都没来得及解开，只把裤子褪到小腿。  
外面鞭炮声不断，罗云熙放肆地喊出声，只落进陈飞宇耳朵里。  
套子还剩两个，他们见面之后很少纯聊天。各怀心事怕哪句话脱口而出跷跷板就突然失衡。  
今天陈飞宇做得格外狠，罗云熙也没有停下来的意思，尽管面对面做爱还是臊得一直红到脖子根。  
一直到零点敲响，他才睁开眼睛去亲陈飞宇。  
地下室温暖干燥，满屋子淫靡的膻腥味儿。  
饿了吃饭，醒了做爱，过个年仿佛是在争分夺秒末日狂欢，有什么在如片瓦倒下来，他们都心知肚明。

初四中午，陈飞宇几个高中舍友要聚会，罗云熙还没醒，身体上吻痕未消又被咬出新的痕迹，这几天被折腾得筋疲力尽。  
昨天晚上罗云熙给他把要穿的衣服叠好，还用熨斗和毛巾熨过，外套搭在椅子背上。  
陈飞宇出去的时候去亲他的眼睛和嘴唇，罗云熙下意识张开嘴，睡梦中又唇舌交缠了好几分钟。  
马路上两排路灯都挂了红色的灯笼，直到元宵节才会拆下来。  
陈飞宇哈着气进火锅店，其他三个都到了。  
猴子毕了业没考上大学，找了关系在附近一家造纸厂工作。  
站在那儿看着有了成年人的稳重坚毅，一开口还是不着调。  
他倒了半天苦水，说在酒吧又碰到一个看上眼的小孩儿，初中毕业就到社会上混，眉清目秀的。  
陈飞宇一听，就知道八成又被骗了钱。  
猴子说钱倒是没骗多少，家里知道他的事儿半夜把他乱棍打出家门，自己也剩没多少钱。  
他痛呼：“是欺骗我本来就没多少的真心啊！”  
那个小孩儿和他处了半年，上床的时候才知道爱玩3P。  
说着说着就倒在陈飞宇身上，捂着胸口痛心疾呼“去他妈的真吧爱！老子不稀罕了！”  
大概真的喝多了，大喊一声仿佛用尽了力气，趴在桌子上蔫了。  
这一声吼出来，整个店里的客人纷纷回过头来看，陈飞宇和对面两个哥们回过身去，报以尴尬地一笑。  
对面是他高中时候的舍友，有时候晚上来找罗云熙，全靠他们瞒过查寝，他和罗云熙的事儿自然也瞒不住。  
其中一个人问：“你和罗云熙现在怎么着了，不会要异地恋吧？”  
他旁边的人闷了一杯酒，说：“异地恋可不好熬，我和我女朋友半年没见，她就劈腿了。”  
陈飞宇最近心事多，喝了不少，他喝酒红脸，整个人像是刚从蒸笼里捞出来的。  
“我要办退学手续，开春就不回去了。罗云熙应该要回老家，我去那儿找个工作，和他好好过日子。”  
对面的那个人低着头想了想，觉得陈飞宇好不容易考上大学，这个决定太草率：  
“你有没有和罗云熙商量过？他希望你为了他不上大学，跟着他回老家？”  
陈飞宇沉默。  
“就是，你愿意死缠烂打跟着，人家指不定嫌你烦呢！”猴子迷迷瞪瞪坐起来，说话嘴里跟含了个枣似的，他对面的哥们见他胡言乱语立刻夹了一块鸡肝到他嘴里。  
又辣又烫嘴，猴子吐出来呸了两下，继续说：“宇啊，哥跟你掏心窝子说，罗云熙和你差十二岁，你追他，追的上吗？你才十九啊兄弟，等你到了他那个年纪，你敢保证还会这么爱他吗？”  
喝的酒开始在胃里翻江倒海，陈飞宇一个箭步冲出去，在花坛里吐了。  
他蹲在地上脑袋发晕，路过的行人绕道过去。  
他在家里和他爸撕破了脸，他爸揍了他一拳，也是脑袋发晕。  
陈飞宇当时却觉得特别痛快，好像无法宣之于口的隐秘心思被人硬生生扯出来见了光，他觉得没什么可担心的了，大不了和罗云熙在犄角旮旯过一辈子，反正他俩有手有脚起码能养活自己。  
于是拎起沙发上的包，一鼓作气跑出去拦车，买票，下着雪回到地下室。  
当时也没想过罗云熙愿不愿意他回来。

初四正好是走亲访友的时候，陈飞宇醉醺醺地回地下室，敲了几下门没开，下楼的亲戚看了他一眼，又满脸嫌弃地移开了目光。  
也许罗云熙睡熟了，他摸摸索索掏出钥匙，怼了好几下终于把门打开了。  
他一进来就开始脱衣服，怕把外面的寒气带进来，陈飞宇觉得今天屋里格外冷，奈何酒精上脑无法思考，腿一碰床沿就倒了。  
半夜迷迷糊糊地伸手摸索，旁边冰凉，自己往床沿边上又挪了挪，怕罗云熙嫌他一身酒气。  
心里觉得特别委屈，为什么所有人都反对他们俩在一起。  
别人反对他倒没什么，他怕罗云熙自己先退了，他们两个人像在悬崖上走钢丝，一人一边向中间靠，自己每进一步，罗云熙就往后退一步，这种感情命悬一线又令他绝望。  
也不是非要退学，但凡罗云熙开口让他等，他就会等，哪怕相隔万里。  
可是罗云熙从没有跟他提过任何要求，包括感情。

陈飞宇第二天睡到傍晚醒过来，头疼得要炸开。  
他头发乱糟糟地爬起来，下午的阳光从窗外透进来有些刺眼，环顾四周发现罗云熙不在，桌子上空了很多东西。  
他下床，腿还有点软，桌子上留了一个信封和一张白纸，纸上是再熟悉不过的字迹。  
逐片逐瓦地落了一个月，现在终于轰隆一下塌方了。  
他看着纸条上面写：  
“本来就打算离开这里，我今年已经三十岁，总不能一辈子待在地下室。  
想着当初你走的时候一句话也没留，怕你还会回来却找不到我，拖了大半年也没走成。  
其实本来没抱什么期望，觉得等你回来是我一厢情愿。  
可是你就这么出现了，我知足。  
你应该好好上学，我不是说教，是希望你能过好，三万块钱留给你当学费，我找了一个剧院的工作，也会好好生活。  
幺儿，别怕见不到我，白居易有一句诗：  
悠悠天地内，不死会相逢。”  
六月份那天下大雨，他买了票坐着半夜的火车回家。  
回到家先跑去仓库，抱着几摞灰尘一指厚的书噔噔噔上了楼，书一翻开一股发霉的墨水味儿，灰呛得人直咳嗽。  
他试图从心理学里找到罗云熙和他在一起的可能性，鼻子酸得一阵一阵疼。  
倒也不是等不了这几年，只是觉得年岁虚长他们也仍无可能。

手机已经停机，机械的女声在一遍一遍重复。  
陈飞宇抽了抽鼻子，眼睛开始发红，他把信封拆开，里面两沓整的，另外一沓花花绿绿，五十，一百，二十的都有，大概是还没来得及去银行换。  
他把纸捏在手里，又瘫回床上躺着。  
无数次想过会和罗云熙怎么分道扬镳，吵架，冷战，结果却是这么地平静，平静地如被人朝后脑勺敲了一闷棍，不仅疼，心里还堵。  
陈飞宇躺在床上，看着那扇唯一可以通风的小窗户，铁栅栏外面黑漆漆的，把黑夜割成破碎的小块。他觉得自己被囚禁在一个密不透风的地牢里，以前明明有月光可以透进来。  
在他为数不多的分离里，这是第一次觉得会永远失去什么，他心脏一阵钝痛，侧过身蜷缩在靠墙的一角，枕头上还有罗云熙惯用的洗发水的味道。  
他听到一列火车轰鸣而过，也许罗云熙就在那里面，或者说不定早就到了另一个城市，他说不准，只是觉得难过得想吐。  
绿皮车里有很窒息的烟味，对面卧铺的人在打扑克，他托着腮望向窗外。  
长相守是一件概率很低的事情，罗云熙自觉这小半辈子老天爷没少折腾他，在这件事上自然也不会多看眷顾两眼。  
陈飞宇不一样，陈飞宇有大好的年华和无比光明的前景，这段人生里不需要他去添乱。  
没法长相守，能有个人揣心窝子里让他长相思也算老天待他不薄了。  
罗云熙在烟雾缭绕中看着不断向后倒退的荒野，发现人生就像这列车一样，慢吞吞地喷着汽不断向前，好像有望不尽走不完的路，可是所有人都知道这列车是有终点的。  
罗云熙坐了三十八个小时的绿皮车，一下站台搂不住，吐了。  
火车一辆接一辆地过去，他弯着腰扶着路灯缓了好一会儿，脑袋里嗡嗡的，全是地下室被压缩过的列车轰鸣的回音。  
他从口袋里掏出一张皱巴巴的地图，上面是省剧院的地点。  
红笔弯弯扭扭地描了几条线，通向他从未到达过的地方。  
如果生命像河水一样奔腾不息，就一定会有不断的分离和相聚，他和陈飞宇既然三年前能在茫茫人海中相遇，那么他俩不断向前，也许就会等到支流重新汇聚的那一天。

C城在南方，过了春节，开始下雨，整个世界都雾蒙蒙的，足球场在市中心，草坪上冒了点点绿，这里的春天总是来得这么着急。  
陈飞宇在B城待的最后一天，恰好是他生日，他给学校写了检讨书，记了处分之后还是没有被劝退，晚上八点的火车去C城。  
罗云熙走得时候就带了几套衣服，本来也没什么家当，这几年打工的钱几乎都留给他当学费。  
他把地下室里里外外收拾了一遍，屋子太小，处处都是罗云熙的痕迹。  
三楼特别爱煎带鱼，味儿顺着铁栅栏飘进来，已经下午五点，他在这里待了两天，早上吃了一桶泡面。  
抽屉里那块表罗云熙没拿走，时隔两年又重新戴回他的腕上，他亲了一下上面的名字。  
陈飞宇坐在床板上，突然毫无征兆地痛哭起来，哭到最后想干呕。  
他今年19岁，明明路还很长，却觉得希望一片渺茫，罗云熙笑起来有弯弯的眼睛和明媚的春光，他跟在罗云熙后面踩着影子，一跳一跳，永远都追不上。

2001年申奥成功，各个城市都在翻新，高楼大厦平地而起，原先足球场那块地皮改成了体育馆，远远望过去是一个巨大的倒扣的锅盖。  
六年说长不长，说短不短，日子还是照常过。  
陈飞宇早就大学毕业，在一个电影制片厂做了两年，每天跟着剧组东奔西跑。  
他从上大学开始就去找兼职，没跟家里要过钱，陈雨昂给他打在卡里的零花钱也一分没动，这么多年他哥夹在中间不好过，前年中秋节终于懂事，让他哥替自己给家里买了盒月饼，但还是不肯回家。  
年轻人本就是和老一辈种种不对付，陈飞宇不是多刺儿的人，只是自己在跟自己较劲。  
他今年也不过二十四，本就该不着调的年纪。  
陈飞宇平时在剧组说话少做事多，制片厂里有几个漂亮的女演员几次三番示好，陈飞宇落在眼里馒头就咸菜咽下去，起不了一丝波澜。  
和罗云熙分开以后他拿着三万块钱回到学校，拼了命学习，也不是想把对罗云熙的思念挤出去，罗云熙在他心里不是具象的个体，而是他漫长人生里无法忘却的一部分。  
陈飞宇大三被系主任推荐去做了导演助理，有时候演员摆架子不配合，他去一遍一遍地和人家商量，带着少年人特有的执拗和意气，旁人觉得他初生牛犊不怕虎，得罪了人以后在圈子里不好混。  
他跟人家道谢，明天依旧绷着脸我行我素。  
自从他一个人坐着绿皮车来到这里，常常做事拼尽全力，把每一件事情都往最坏的结果去想，比如辞退，被揍，混不下去。  
想了个彻底，发现没有一件事情比罗云熙人间蒸发更令他痛苦。  
在难以成眠的夜里，他躺在宿舍的床上看床板，一道道木纹在月光下看不明晰，七歪八扭地像罗云熙拿毛笔握着他的手写的春联。  
写完七个字，手指上全是红色的印子，擂鼓的心跳声难以掩饰。  
罗云熙不怎么爱穿红色，可是他俩前两次上床罗云熙都破天荒穿了一件红T恤，称得脖子性感得要命。  
眼角也是红的，喉结也是红的，大腿根儿也被他咬红了。  
跳芭蕾的双腿又长又直，肌肉匀称得恰到好处，随着他的冲撞在他的肩头晃动。  
陈飞宇闭着眼睛，下腹一阵燥热。  
他撕开衣服，罗云熙眼角带泪仰着脖子喘息，红色的衣服裂开一道口子蒙住眼睛，烧得他心里燃起一片山火。  
第二天醒过来，内裤湿了一片。

制片厂最近有一个大制作，陈飞宇跟着导演从山里拍到海边，从海边拍回城市，三个月头发也没空剪，刘海垂着挡眼睛，有时候胡子也忘了刮，一照镜子还以为自己在拍文艺电影。  
深秋，C城下了第一场秋雨，风卷落叶更添萧索，广场的戏没法拍，导演干脆放了一天假，陈飞宇从昨天晚上一直睡到下午。  
雨已经停了，他闭着眼在床头摸索手机，有十个未接电话。  
他大学的两个舍友也在这个组里，电话打不通给他发短信，说晚上去广场旁边的鲁菜馆聚一聚。  
到了才发现是强制性相亲。  
一进门，比他大一岁的男生就把他按在一个女孩面前坐下，那女孩长了一张圆脸，长发齐腰。  
让他想起地下室里给罗云熙削苹果的那个女孩。  
陈飞宇在陌生人面前本就话少，今天更是只埋头吃饭。  
坐在旁边的舍友搭着他肩膀，介绍完女孩名字之后，说起大学时候的一些趣事。  
“学校里追飞宇的肯定多啊，但是这哥们愣是当柳下惠，当时飞宇剃了一个寸头，后来你知道大家都喊他什么吗？陈和尚——唐僧！哈哈哈哈！”  
靠窗的那个男生上学晚，比他们大两岁，看着陈飞宇说：  
“飞宇，你转年二十五，也不是让你立马谈恋爱，多交个朋友总行吧。”  
陈飞宇抬起头看了那女孩一眼，女孩长得很灵，笑起来有浅浅的梨涡，她说：  
“其实在感情上慎重一点是好事，总比那些不着调的强。”  
陈飞宇混社会两年，一直没学会怎么拐弯抹角：  
“我不是慎重，是心里有人了，忘不了。”  
搭在他肩膀上的手倏地紧了一下，那哥们圆场说：“飞宇确实太专情。”  
“也不是专情，是没辙。”他给自己杯子里又倒上一杯啤酒，咕嘟咕嘟冒泡，站起来先给女孩道了个歉，然后对他两个舍友说：  
“我的事儿都瞒不住你们，也知道你们是为我好，但是我真的没辙，罗云熙在我命里扎了根。”  
陈飞宇一饮而尽，时隔六年，随着年岁和经历越来越多，他渐渐明白罗云熙当年一次又一次的躲避，只因他深知他俩的感情就像地下室里结的蛛网，世上的人大多容不下，所以见不了光，经不起风浪。  
他怕感情最后变成泡沫碎了，自己掉下去，还溅陈飞宇一身泥。  
陈飞宇裹着外套回去，晚上风更冷更急，再下几场秋雨就要入冬。  
洗完澡之后躺床上翻来覆去睡不着，明天导演让他去接洽一位动作指导，说是省剧院的芭蕾舞首席，电话号码下午刚发给他。  
他最后喝了半片安眠药总算入梦。  
窗户外面高楼林立，灰色的高墙圈起一弯月亮。

陈飞宇攥着一个热腾腾的烤地瓜下了公交车，斜挎包上印着奥运五环，明年就要办奥运，城市处处都在搞建设，哪里都能听到叮叮咚咚的声音。  
七点半正是上班高峰期，省剧院门口的大广场到处都是行色匆匆的上班族。  
对面街上有一个早点摊，他拎的地瓜在公交车上被挤成了饼，咬一口甜腻腻的。  
手机里存着那个动作指导的电话号码，陈飞宇一边拨号码一边走到早点摊排队，卖早点的大爷穿着围裙正炸油条。  
电话很快被接通，还没等陈飞宇自我介绍，那端响起一个阔别多年的声音：  
“你右转，我在第二张桌子。”  
他们之间隔着脚步匆匆的行人，陈飞宇看到罗云熙左手攥着手机，坐在小马扎上低头喝豆腐脑。  
他却不敢上前，只想到坐绿皮车离开B城时看到的沙河，波涛翻滚，奔腾不止，就如人生不断向前，生生不息。

罗云熙在省剧院工作六年，付了首付买了套两室一厅，离剧院很近。  
陈飞宇今天带个行李箱，明天搬架钢琴，一点一点把他的家给占了，罗云熙不知道明天等待自己的会是什么，心里满满当当全是陈飞宇。  
陈飞宇把罗云熙的腿搭在肩上，罗云熙在暗夜中看着他明亮的眼睛里晕开泪光，从鼻尖儿上滑下一滴苦咸的泪水，这是他头一回看见陈飞宇脆弱得真正像个孩子。  
罗云熙用手去摸他的脸，胡茬有点儿扎手，他双腿大开承受来势汹汹的撞击，呜咽被唇舌堵住，腻成一汪糖水。  
窗户没关严，外面夜风掀起窗帘。  
罗云熙透过落地窗往外看，月亮隐在一小片云彩里：  
“阴天了。”  
“不是，”陈飞宇在耳边低声说：“是我把月光撞碎了。”

——END

·后记  
罗云熙在座位上等了十几分钟，正出神地看着那扇五彩斑斓的窗户，面前的幕布里突然钻出一个人。  
陈飞宇跨过前面的一团电线跳下来，说：  
“我还以为你在后台，怎么在这儿坐着。冷不冷？”  
他伸手去摸罗云熙的手指，结果自己的爪子比罗云熙的还凉，又倏地缩回去。  
罗云熙笑着把他的手一起揣进口袋：“走吧，去买菜。”

下午进剧院之前陈雨昂给陈飞宇打电话：  
“你走那天，咱爸一宿没睡觉，书房里的烟味儿能飘到楼下车库。你到底是他儿子，这么多年不回家咱爸妈也不找你，是因为知道咱俩还有联系，老一辈的人嘴硬心软，你别这么不懂事，啊。”  
他没急着挂断电话，在广场上停下脚步，心里一直有一根刺，以前觉得没必要问，现在反倒想弄清楚：  
“零一年我回家的时候，你们有没有动过我的手机？”  
那款诺基亚里什么都没有，除了罗云熙的号码。

饺子已经坨了，喝了一半的酒洒了半杯在地板上。  
上床的时候陈飞宇去亲他眼睛，发现平时刘海挡着的眼角已经有了细纹，像掌心里的感情线出现了延伸。  
罗云熙在他上大学的城市里无望地守了六年，不是为某一天相见，只是希望呼吸同一片空气，也算一直没断了联系。  
陈飞宇有那么一瞬间想落泪，兜兜转转已经十年，可他还是很爱罗云熙。  
他今年刚刚二十五岁，却觉得什么都不怕了，人生有多少个十年，不管经历了什么，或即将面对什么，只要他和罗云熙在一起，那就没什么差别，就算是死，也不过是谁早一步晚一步的问题。

冬天小区集体供暖，屋里有二十度。  
罗云熙穿着裤衩，光着腿给他收拾行李，晚上八点半，大腿根上的吻痕还没消，陈飞宇突然从被窝里钻出来，把他按回床上，说：“你跟我一起回去，我跟我哥打过招呼了。”  
罗云熙不说话，挣开他的胳膊，陈飞宇在床上翻来覆去地折腾，说你不去我也不回了，反正也不差今年。  
“别闹，”内裤被陈飞宇从被窝里抖出来，罗云熙扔回他脸上，“我不想你为难，好不容易回趟家，你爸看见我心脏病犯了怎么办，毕竟咱俩这事儿上不了台面，我在这儿等着你回来，又不会跑。”  
那不一样，陈飞宇突然想到七年前罗云熙给他的信上说，总不能一辈子住在地下室里，他心里一酸：  
“咱俩在一起没什么见不得人的，我现在只想带你回家，起码我要让他们知道我在光明正大地爱你。”

明年开奥运，到处是五环和福娃的影子。  
长途汽车后视镜上挂着一只绿色的，随着颠簸摇摆。  
晚上九点半，路上还有很多车，这时候都在奔赴回家的路上赶年夜饭。  
两个人坐着长途汽车，如一叶青萍在水面上随波逐流，从东站口到了西大门。  
长途车路过一片霓虹灯闪烁的夜市，每家店铺外面都挂着俩红灯笼。  
罗云熙扒在窗玻璃上往外看，哈气喷到玻璃上起了薄薄一层雾。  
陈飞宇顺着他的目光侧过头，却没有看外面的夜景。  
罗云熙头发长了，有几根倔强地在头顶翘着。  
罗云熙透过朦胧的玻璃看到陈飞宇温柔的目光，笑着用手指在他嘴唇上轻轻一扫，玻璃上白雾被划开一道，透出外面迅疾而过的斑驳光影。


End file.
